callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Executive Order/Intel
Summary The 3 Intel documentation collected from Executive Order details backstory and information regarding characters Major General Nikita Dragovich and Grigori Weaver as well as plans for "Operation Hourglass". Intel DOCUMENT 1 E0/1-590 CLASSIFIED DOCUMENTATION CIA: EO492:85:1148 DATE: June 6, 1963 MEMORANDUM TO: ADDO/SAD FROM: Ryan Jackson, Chief Analyst (APLAA) SUBJECT: OPERATION HOURGLASS/TARGET PROFILE MAJOR GENERAL NIKITA DRAGOVICH SUMMARY PROFILE: The specifics behind the roots of General Dragovich's hatred for the West are unknown, but as the extent of his plans have become evident, it is clear that this hatred borders on pathalogical. '' ''Climbing through the ranks of the KGB, Dragovich ultimately became one of the most powerful men in the Soviet Union, with its entire military seemingly at his disposal. For such a high-ranking officer and influential member of the Communist Party, little is known of the general's background despite numerous attempts on the parts of Moscow-based Agency assets to acquire information on Dragovich's personal history. The inability to acquire intelligence on the man indicates a deliberate attempt at secrecy. Holding grievance dating back to the Siege of Stalingrad, Dragovich has nothing but contempt for "The Wolf" Viktor Reznov, a man who Dragovich believed to be a threat to his plans for power. (Partial service record and psychological profile enclosed) PLACE OF BIRTH: Tsaritsyn, Russia (Current: Stalingrad) '' ''NATIONALITY: Russian/Caucasian D.O.B: 08/10/1914 AGE: 52 HEIGHT: 6'5" BUILD: Average WEIGHT: 180lbs EYES: Brown HAIR: Black DOCUMENT 2 EXECUTIVE ORDER DATE: November 24, 1961 MEMORANDUM TO: Allen W. Dulles (DCI) FROM: Ryan Jackson, (Chief Analyst, APLAA), in conjunction with OSA/DI SUBJECT: Recommendation based on the aftermath of Operation Zapata and the recent detonation of the 57Mt Soviet AN602 Hydrogen Bomb. # I am forwarding for review recommendations based on the analysis of potential fallout to the failed Operation Zapata as it relates to the event near Novaya Zemlyn Island on 30 October 1961. The recommendation herein are supported by current HUMLIT of meetings between the current Soviet Premier and his immediate advisor. '' # ''Following the events of 17-20 April 1961, Moscow-based HUMINT reports detail the reaction of senior Soviet leadership to the failed coup of the Castro regime in Cuba. Full report and interview transcripts can be found in TAB A, but the report can be summarized by the following quote attributed to Nikita Kruschev: [F. Kennedy|"[LANCER"]] is too young, intellectual, sic not prepared well for the decision making in crisis situations, too intelligent and too weak. '' # ''Enclosed (TAB B) is a detailed analysis of the detonation of a 57Mt thermonuclear bomb ("Tsar Bomba") off the Coast of Novaya Zemlya Island in the Arctic Sea on 30 Oct 1961 at 11:32 local time. Early reports indicate that Soviet intentions consists of transferring this ability to rocket-based warheads (TAB C). # Testing of liquid-based ICBMs at the Soviet Research Test Range No.5 (Baikonur) continues to outpace original estimates of Soviet capabilities. Preparations for U2 missions to provide improved data on the Baikonur Cosmodrome are already underway. '' # ''It is the opinion of this analysis team that the Soviet Union will pursue an avenue of nuclear first-strike capabilities within the Republic of Cuba as a means of testing the resolve of U.S executive leadership. We recommend all means be explored to prevent this possibility up to and including the physical crippling of the Soviet ICBM research located at the Baikonur Cosmodrome. '' '' DOCUMENT 3 CLASSIFIED DATE: March 5, 1961 MEMORANDUM TO: Richard Kain (ADDO/SAD) FROM: Ryan Jackson, Chief Analyst (APLAA) SUBJECT: S.A.D CANDIDATE -- WEAVER, GRIGORI SUMMARY PROFILE: Born in Russia, Grogori and his mother defected to the US during WW2 after his father Gedeon, a local political figure, was executed during Stalin's Great Purge just before the outbreak of the war. Despite an initial degree of mistrust from his American colleagues, Grogori has proven his worth as a deep cover agent behind the Iron Curtain on many occasions. He is a skilled engineer, and area of interest that he acquired from his tinkering father. PLACE OF BIRTH: UNKNOWN NATIONALITY: Russian/Caucasian/Naturalized US Citizen D.O.B: 11/10/1936 AGE: 25 HEIGHT: 5'11" BUILD: Medium WEIGHT: 170lbs EYES: Green HAIR: Brown (Full service record and psychological analysis enclosed). Gallery BO_EO_Image1.png|Soyuz rocket. BO_EO_Image2.png|"Tsar Bomb" detonation test time lapse. BO_EO_Image3.png|Launch facility. BO_EO_Intel_CloseUp1.png|Document 1. BO_EO_Intel_CloseUp2.png|Document 2. BO_EO_Intel_CloseUp3.png|Document 3. Executive Order Intel.jpg|Complete Intel document. Intel Items *'Intel No. 7:' (1/3) - Located on the third floor of the communications building, on the table to the right that is under 4 TVs and a golden emblem. *'Intel No. 8:' (2/3) - Located in the far left corner of the rocket's control room, on top of a computer. *'Intel No. 9:' (3/3) - Located in the 2nd control room （the one with a portrait of Lenin on the wall) in the underground hallways, on top of some computers and in front of a sculpture of Soviet emblem on a wall. Intel_1_Executive_Order_BO.png|Intel No. 1 Intel_2_Executive_Order_BO.png|Intel No. 2 Intel_3_Executive_Order_BO.png|Intel No. 3 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Intel